The Hell?
by polgara-5
Summary: The Doctor finds he has some unexpected guests aboard the TARDIS.


**Title:** The Hell?

**By:** Polgara ()

**Rating:** PG

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the recognizable characters or places. They belong to their respective creators and distributors.

**Distribution:** My site – Worlds of Possibilities, , Wormhole Crossing, my LJ, and TtH.

**Spoilers:** Season four of Doctor Who, none for SG-1.

**Summary:** The Doctor finds he has some unexpected guests aboard the TARDIS.

**A/N:** Response to a prompt from dhark charlotte. Thanks!

**The Hell?**

The Doctor hummed happily to himself as he flipped the levers on the control panel. For once, the stop had been uneventful and he was able to prove to Donna that he was capable of having a normal, relaxing visit somewhere. Of course, it was a bit boring. No running for their lives. No world in danger. Just a simple, relaxing visit at a tourist planet in the 31st century.

Donna had loved it. She took delight in her surroundings with an exuberance that was contagious. Everything was a wonder and she did her best to blend in while still learning about the culture. So while it had been boring, it had been… pleasant.

The TARDIS lurched, forcing him to brace himself against the controls. He could hear Donna yelling about his driving as he twisted an adjustment knob. The ship shuddered again, nearly knocking him to floor. "Come on, baby. What's wrong?" He muttered, racing about the heart of the TARDIS.

"What's happening?" Donna yelled from the floor. The last shudder had sent her flying. "This isn't normal!"

"Of course it's not normal," he yelled, flipping another lever. "She's got caught up in some sort of wormhole."

"Wormhole? What the hell is that?"

"It's a shortcut through space. Allows the travelers to move faster than light to their destination," he explained, as he braced himself against the next shudder.

And just as suddenly as it began, it stopped.

"You alright, Donna?"

"I'm fine," she grumbled, picking herself up off the floor.

"Daniel, what the hell just happened?" Came another male's voice.

The Doctor swung around and his jaw dropped open as he spied two men in military uniforms standing up. "What?"

"I don't know, Jack," the younger man said, looking around. "Hopefully Sam and Teal'c made it through to the SGC since they aren't here."

"What?"

"But we do have a host," the man who was called Jack said, pointing at the Doctor. "Maybe he has some answers."

"What? Ow! What was that for?" The Doctor rubbed his arm and looked down at Donna who was glaring at him.

"So picking up random people is a habit of yours?" She exclaimed.

"It wasn't my fault!"

"You always say that," she snipped. 

"They must have been traveling through the wormhole at just the right time. Amazing coincidence," he mused, his lips pursing as his brain figured out the exact probability.

"Excuse us," the one called Daniel said. "There wouldn't happen to be a large circle with some symbols on it somewhere close? It should have a pedestal nearby with similar symbols on it."

"You mean the Chaapa'ai?" The Doctor asked in surprise.

"Yes," he said excitedly. "We seem to have gotten a little lost. If you could just tell us how to get…"

"Oh, I don't have one," the Doctor replied cheerfully. "I just didn't know the American military was using one."

The older man narrowed his eyes suspiciously and adjusted his grip on the gun he had clipped to his vest. "Who says we're American military?"

"Oh, please. Your accent for one," Donna said with a snort. "And then there are your guns, definitely from Earth."

"You've been to Earth?" Daniel asked slowly.

"I'm from England you nit," she said with a roll of her eyes. She pointed at the Doctor, "Him, on the other hand, is a whole other story."

"Donna, I think that's enough sharing," the Doctor said, carefully watching the others reactions to her revelations.

"We don't mind," Jack said. "Please, share away. Enlighten us."

"Jack," Daniel said warningly. "These people may be our only way back home."

"And they could have kidnapped us, Daniel," Jack said in exasperation.

"We stepped into the stargate. How could they have kidnapped us?" The younger man asked with a roll of his eyes.

"I don't know. Some new techno-thing-a-ma-bob that Carter hasn't heard of."

"Actually, it was sort of our fault," the Doctor said, interrupting them. "The TARDIS kinda got caught in the wormhole and we picked you up as we passed through. Not to worry. I can get you back," he said with a grin, running back over to the controls. "What year?"

"Year?" Daniel asked, stepping closer to the circular panel that took up the center of the strange room. It had a large tube rising up from the center and into the tall ceiling.

"You're in a spaceship that travels through time," Donna supplied.

"Oh, uh, 2000." He watched with interest as the man seemed to flip random levers and turned knobs. "My name is Daniel, and this is Jack."

"I'm the Doctor," he said cheerfully. "What month?"

"March. What kind of Doctor?"

"Just the Doctor." He pulled out a mallet and banged it against another panel causing Daniel to jump back slightly. "I'd ask for the day, but the TARDIS isn't always accurate as she should be. I'll get you there as close as possible."

"You just go by the Doctor, but you don't have a field?" Jack asked incredulously, staying back so he could keep both of the strangers in view.

"Get used to it. I'm Donna, by the way," the redheaded woman said, glaring at the Doctor's back.

The light in the column began fluxuating and the room jerked slightly.

"Wait a minute! I know who you are!" The Doctor suddenly said in excitement, looking up at the controls to face his visitors. "You're SG-1, stationed at the SGC in Colorado. Took me a few moments to put all the pieces together. Fantastic!"

Jack fought the urge to bring his gun to bear. "How do you know that?"

"He knows all sorts of things. It's why he's the Doctor," Donna said with a shrug.

"Been there before. Course, hasn't happened for you yet and things have changed by that time. I'll get you there in a jiffy." The Doctor said, his grin never faltering.

"How?" Jack asked.

"It's the time travel thing again, Jack. Just don't ask questions that you really don't want to sit through the answers to," Daniel said, knowing Jack probably wouldn't understand half of what was told to him anyway. 

"Right."

The Doctor stepped away from the controls and made his way down the ramp to the doors. "Here we are. All safe and sound."

Jack stepped forward to stop Daniel from following the Doctor. "You don't know what's out that door."

"Do you just want to stay here?" Daniel asked, tilting his head slightly, before pushing his way past Jack and out the door.

"Damn it," Jack muttered, and went after his archaeologist. His steps faltered as he recognized the gateroom of the SGC. "Whoa." He turned around and stared at the small blue police box they had stepped out of.

"It's bigger on the inside," the Doctor said with a sigh.

"Get that a lot?" Daniel asked.

"You have no idea."

_finis_


End file.
